


several recent pencil drawings

by basaltgrrl



Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-21
Updated: 2015-08-21
Packaged: 2018-04-16 16:11:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4631664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/basaltgrrl/pseuds/basaltgrrl





	several recent pencil drawings

That knowing look...

Concerned Sam makes me want to squish him!

"I've got you."  
"I know," murmurs Sam, with a sigh of contentment that just makes Gene squeeze him a bit harder.


End file.
